Uji Nyali
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Hiruma mengadakan uji nyali! Seperti biasa, kehebohan pun terjadi. Flame, kritik, saran ditunggu.
1. In Lawang Sewu

**Uji Nyali, a Eyeshield 21 Fanfic**

**Summary: Hiruma mengadakan Uji Nyali! Kejadian aneh pun terjadi!**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

**Warning: Gaje, abal**

**Ehehehehe…ini fic pertama Regina…Jangan lupa R&R!Please!**

**Regina :Eyeshield 21 punya saya!Eyeshield 21 punya saya! *ditimpuk wajan gosong***

**Hiruma :kekekekeke…di cerita ini harus HiruMamo…**

**Regina :gk mau!Yang author siapa?**

**Hiruma :*nyiapin bazooka***

**Regina :*naro polisi sama densus 88 anti terror di depan Hiruma ,trus ngibrit sambil bawa bawa laptop ke ujung dunia***

* * *

Uji Nyali

Hari ini,seluruh anggota Demon Devil Bats dan SMA Deimon sedang bersiap-siap menuju lawang sewu,karena akan ada acara Uji Nyali yang menggemparkan seluruh SMA ruang club,tak kalah hebohnya pula kegiatan Demon Devil Bats.

Yang mereka lakukan adalah…!

.

.

.

Sena merangkai kalung bawang,Kurita,trio haha,Monta sedang sembahyang,Mamori dengan cuek bebeknya main laptop,padahal dia lagi browsing di mbah google dengan kata kunci :"Cara Agar Dapat Melewati Uji Nyali Dan Menang Dengan Hantu",dan yang lainnya semaput berjamaah *minus Hiruma*

Hiruma segera mengambil tasnya,karena sudah waktunya pergi menyadari kalau anggotanya masih "sibuk" segera menembakkan pistolnya.

"OI!INLINE SIALAN, CEBOL SIALAN, MANAGER SIALAN, PAK TUA SIALAN,MONYET SIALAN, UDAH MULAI BEGOOOOO!KALO LO GAK MAU PINDAH GW KUNCI INI RUANGAN SIALAN!"

"KYAAA….!"Mereka semua sibuk komat kamit karena mengira Hiruma bakal ngunci ruangan itu.

"CEPEEETTTT!"Bentak Hiruma dengan keras,garing and lembut (?)

"Kyaaa…okeh okeh!"Mereka sibuk menyiapkan barang saking takutnya,mereka jadi slow motion.

"GRRR…"Hiruma mulai ngamuk ala devil kesasar di surga *Regina:emang bisa?*

"SINIIN TAS LO SEMUA!"Bentak Hiruma, dengan santai nyamemasukkan semua tas kedalam meriam sehingga mengarah ke bus dan tepat ke pintu bus. Semua mlongo. *Regina:hebat banget bisa tepat?! Hiruma: kekekekeke….*

Setelah insiden hotel Yamato,eh ralat,insiden meriam Hiruma,anggota Deimon Devil Bats gk berani nantangin Hiruma lagi, takutnya yang diluruncurin Hiruma bukan lagi tas tapi mereka sendiri.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke daerah Lawang. DDB (Deimon Devil Bats)sudah merinding membayangkan tempat angker yang akan mereka datangi, kecuali setan DDB siapalagi kalo bukan Hiruma?

"You…you-nii nggak…ta…takut?"Tanya Suzuna dengan extra hati-hati,karena Hiruma masih membawa bazooka lengkap dengan meriamnya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, Suzuna yang makin penasaran melempari Hiruma dengan pom-pom pink.

"INLINE SIALAN SINI LOOO!"Teriak Hiruma sembari mengeluarkan meriamnya.

"GYAAAA….!"

BAK BIK BUK CROOT CRAAT KLONTANG GLONDANG!

Akhirnya matilah Suzuna dengan mengenaskan. *dilempar Suzuna*

* * *

Mereka segera berjalan menuju Lawang, jeritan(?), hawa dingin(?), salju(?), api(?) #plak! *Mamori:Jangan ngaco! merinding nih!* terdengar dan terasa dengan jelas.

"Kekekekeke…siapa tau hantu hantu itu ada yang mau jadi budak gue…kekekekeke…." Tawa ala devil Hiruma membahana keseluruh ruangan Taman Lawang Sewu. Yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma hanya sweatdrop.

Mamori segera menelepon Pawang, menunggu 12 jam 11 menit 10 detik, *Hiruma:kalo selama itu mah udah siang bego!* datanglah pawang menjelaskan tentang photo-photo di dinding,yang sukses membuat Sena dkk kebingungan. *Sena:kita khan tinggal di Jepang dodol! Mana ngerti sejarah indo!*

Di lantai dua,it's so beautiful. Mamori dan Suzuna berfoto ria. Diam diam, 'sesuatu' yang memperhatikan mereka tersenyum usil.

'kekekeke…kuganggu mereka ahh….'Kata 'sesuatu' itu.

Plek!

"Eh?kok rasanya ada yang megang bahuku?"Tanya Mamori merinding.

"Ja... jangan nakut nakutin dong Mamo-nee chan…" Suzuna ikut merinding.

"hihihihi…" Tawa seram terdengar dibelakang mereka.

"KYAAAAAA!" Suzuna berlari dengan inline skatenya, sementara Mamori berlari tak tentu arah.

BRUK! Mamori menabrak seseorang.

"Hi…Hiruma?" Mamori kaget saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"OI MANAGER SIALAN?! NGAPAIN SIH?" Tanya Hiruma kesal.

"Ad..ad..a..hantuuuu…" Kata Mamori memeluk erat Hiruma. *cieee* #plak

Ckrik!

"Dapat foto bagussss…." kata Suzuna senang.

CKREK!DOR!DOR!DOR!

Suzuna ngibrit.

* * *

**LANTAI 3**

Bau menusuk, gelap, dan perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati dan jiwa raga *lebay*

Mamori tanpa sadar memeluk lengan kiri Hiruma, Sena memakai kalung bawang, Suzuna merem (saking takutnya) akhirnya njedot tembok, Monta makan pisang busuk di tong sampah, Hiruma nyiapin kamera sama surat kontrak buat para 'sesuatu' dan sang pawang hanya cengo.

"Siap siap,kita akan memasuki area Penyiksaan Bawah Tanah," Kata pawang pake toa masjid yang dapet entah dari mana dapetnya.

Hiruma tampaknya tertarik, yang tentu membuat sang pawang dan personil DDB merasa aneh dan berpikir '_Sudah tampang setan, tertarik lagi liat kaya ginian! Jangan jangan ni anak kiriman Raja Setan!'_

Akhirnya mereka melihat tempat tempat pemasungan,Hiruma justru memotret – motret tempat tersebut.

"Kekekekeke…ini bisa jadi photo bagus untuk ruang club,"Kata Hiruma dengan seringai ala setan yang membuat sang pawang *halah!panggil Pak Aki ajah!* menjadi sweatdrop.

"Aph..apha…ja…jangan…do..donk…"Pekik Demon Devil Bats.

CEKREK!

"KYAA!Iya kita ngerti,ga papa kok….!" Teriak Sena histeris.

Setelah bejibun petualangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel.

"Fuuhhh…legaaaa…jantung gw mau copot rasanya…" Kata Sena girang.

"Kekekeke…jangan salah,besok kita akan masuk hotel angker lantai 5 yang gak kerawat 20 taun…kekekekeke…." Hiruma mulai menyeringai ala devil.

"APPPUUUAAAHHH?"Teriak DDB histeris mode:on.

"Kekekekeke….itu sudah bagian acara,Tanya aja kepala sekolah….kekekekeke…"

* * *

**~Kamar Sena~**

"Masa kita harus masuk 'tempat angker' lagi…?!" Jerit Monta kesal.

"You-nii serem banget,ko kayaknya malah semangat ketika mengunjungi tempat angker…" Suzuna merinding disko.

"Mamo-nee, kenapa kamu enggak bujuk Hiruma aja biar nggak usah menuju tempat angker lagi? Kan serem getooohh…"

"Kok aku? Enak aja!" Kata Mamori sembari membuat kopi.

"Yasud, Monta, Suzuna, temenin aku ke kamar Hiruma!"Kata Sena yang kebetulan berani entah kesambet apaan.

**~Kamar Hiruma~**

"Hi..Hiruma…"Panggil Sena.

"Hn?"

"Be..besok ma..mau kema..na?" Tanya Sena.

"Tch!Kan udah gw jelasin!"

"Maksudnya…area man…mana?"

"Jalan x, no xx, RT xxx, kota xxxx,"Kata Hiruma panjang x lebar x tinggi.

"Maaa…makassihhh…" Kata Sena panjang.

**~DI KAMAR SENA~**

"Are you ready?" Tanya Suzuna semangat.

"Ready,yesss…." Seru semu DDB semangat.

Yups! Setelah tahu letaknya dimana,mereka berniat mengunjungi letak hotel angker untuk berjaga jaga mereka membawa kalung bawang dan jimat buatan Rei-chan di sailormoon.

**-kediaman Rei-**

"Loooh mana jimatku?"

**Balik ke DDB**

Mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Hiruma. setelah sampai, mereka merinding sendiri.

Pagarnya penuh percikan "merah", bangunan hotelnya penuh semak, jendelanya pecah, pekarangannya penuh rumput ilalang selutut, bagian parkirnya sudah rubuh, entah kenapa ada celah lebar yang sengaja dibuat agar orang bisa masuk.

"Aph..apah semua tempat di Indonesia kaya gini?" Tanya Sena histeris mode:on.

"Ga juga,di Bali indah-indah koq…" Kata Mamori. *promosi mode on*

"Ay..ayo kita masuk…" Kata Sena sembari komat kamit membaca doa.

Ketika memasuki ruang resepsionist, mereka melihat meja resepsionist penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang terpercik "merah", meja resepsionist yang kumuh,meja meja penuh dengan lubang bekas tembakan peluru, dan dinding yang penuh sarang laba-laba.

"Sen..Sena..kita pul..pulang yuukk…" Suzuna merinding.

"Iy..iya…mari kita pulang…" Kata Sena sembari melirik kanan kiri.

KYAAA!

"Itu tadikan…suara Mamo…ri?" Monta menghentikan kunyahan pisangnya.

Sontak mereka menoleh. Mamori tidak ada!

"Mamo-nee chan!" Jerit Suzuna merinding.

"Ja…jangan jangan… Mamori ditangkap hantu?" Sena mulai merinding disko.

"AYO LAPOR YOU-NII!" Suzuna keluar dari gedung hotel tersebut.

KYAAAA!

Setelah keluar,teriakan Suzuna terdengar jelas.

"Suzuna nggak ada?!" Musashi histeris setelah mengintip keluar.

"APPAA?!"

Apa yang terjadi pada Suzuna dan Mamori?Kenapa mereka menghilang?Tunggu chapter berikutnya!

**Regina:Khu Khu Khu…selesai juga…**

**Hiruma :Gk ada HiruMamo-nya! *ngelirik author***

**Regina :chap 2 aja. *makan kripik***

**Hiruma :kalo gk ada,awas *melolot***

**Regina :baweellll *nimpukin Hiruma make sandal,terus ngunci pintu kamar***

**Regina :hehheehe…jangan sungkan untuk ninggalin review ya..please.. *Cerberus eye no jutsu* #plak! Saran, Kritik, Flame boleh kok! **


	2. In Hotel Angker

**Uji Nyali, a Eyeshield 21 Fanfic**

**Summary: Hiruma mengadakan Uji Nyali! Kejadian aneh pun terjadi!**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

**Warning: Gaje, abal**

**Author: Khukhukhu…saya kembali….Chapter 2 update!**

**Hiruma : Sesuai janjimu author sialan,harus ada HiruMamo disini! **

**Author : KEKEKEKEKEKE…liat aja man,disini akan lebih seru!**

**Hiruma :*nodong bazooka***

**Author :*ngibrit ke rumah Mamori sambil ngetik***

* * *

.

.

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

_KYAAAA!_

_Setelah keluar, teriakan Suzuna terdengar jelas._

"_Suzuna nggak ada?!" Musashi histeris setelah mengintip keluar._

"_APPAA?!"_

_Apa yang terjadi pada Suzuna dan Mamori?Kenapa mereka menghilang?Tunggu chapter berikutnya!_

* * *

**~Sena dkk~**

"Kita harus memastikannya! Jangan sampai mereka hilang!" Monta histeris.

"Nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan, selain lapor ke You-nii…"

Akhirnya,mereka semua pulang ke hotel.

* * *

**~Lobi Hotel~**

"You-nii, kalau mau bikin mereka pulang gak usah gini kan caranya?" Desah Mamori dan Suzuna pelan. Ya, mereka tidak diculik, melainkan dibawa pulang oleh Hiruma. Menurut Hiruma, kalau Suzuna dan Mamori hilang, mereka pasti akan pulang.

Ting!

Pintu utama dkk tampak ngos-ngosan habis berlari dari hotel angker menuju hotel.

"Kekekekeke… habis dari mana anak anak sialan?"

"GYAAAA!"

"Cepat balik ke kamar!" Teriak Hiruma dengan menembakkan AK-47

"Gyaaa Hiruma! Ini hotel hotel!"

"CEBOL SIALAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH CEPAT TIDUR!" *sound effect:jdor!jdor!"

"Gyaaa!"

Ternyata, dikamar Mamori dan Suzuna sudah menunggu.

"Loh,kalian nggak diculik setan?" Tanya Monta dengan polosnya.

"Diculik Hiruma sih betul!" sungut Mamori.

* * *

**=skip time=**

Malam pukul 06.00

Anggota DDB segera menuju hotel angker, tentu dengan ditemani Hiruma.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Anggota DDB berjalan dengan pelan, suasana gelap membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi merinding.

"Aph..apa…tem..tempat…di…diindo..nesia…seperti in…ini semua?" Sena merinding.

"Seram MAX!" Timpal Monta.

"Kekekekeke…" Respon Hiruma.

Tiba tiba saja,seekor "cicak" nempel di dahi Mamori. Mamori kaget dan berlari tak tentu arah.

"GYAAA!"

Sementara itu,anggota DDB yang lain merasa kehilangan Mamori.

"Loh,mana Mamori?" Tanya Monta.

"Jangan jangan Mamori ngilang!" timpal Suzuna.

"Cari Mamori MAX!" Kata Monta lalu berlari.

Alhasil kepisah-pisahlah anggota DDB mencari Mamori yang lari karena cicak. *gabangetsihlomamori*

* * *

**~di tempat Mamori~**

"Loh,aku kepisah…hosh…hosh…" Mamori ngos-ngosan.

PLEK!

Mamori putih dengan muka pucat memegang kepalanya dan meraba apa yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"GYAAA!"

Mamori pun berlari tak tentu arah, menuruni tangga, kemudian masuk dilorong. Kemudian, Mamori bingung. Ia berada hanya melirik kanan-kiri dengan tatapan cemas.

Tes!Bulir air mata tumpah dari mata Mamori.

"Hick..hick…" Mamori menangis di balik sebuah meja. *jadi penasaran ekspresi nangis Mamori*

* * *

**~Di tempat Hiruma~**

Hiruma segera berlari ke-lantai menyusuri lorong di antara kamar 34 dan 35.

Samar samar, terdengar suara orang menangis. Hiruma segera berpikir, _'kayaknya suara manager sialan deh,aku deketin aja lah'_

Ternyata memang benar, Mamori ada disana.

'_khu khu khu…dia manis banget sih kalau lagi nangis…'_Batin Hiruma.

* * *

**~Back To Mamori~**

Tiba-tiba,sebuah tangan yang kasar mengusap air matanya. Mamori terkejut.

"Kekekeke… air mata nggak cocok buatmu… kekekekeke…"

"Hiruma!" Mamori memeluk Hiruma, Hiruma blushing. *kapan yah Hiruma blushing _*

"O…oi apa yang kamu lakukakan manager sialan?"

"Jangan ting…tinggalin ak…aku…" Mamori kembali menangis.

"Yasud, tapi sekarang kita harus mencari yang lain dulu, ok?" Hiruma segera menarik Mamori pergi.

* * *

**~Di tempat Monta,Sena,Taki,dan Suzuna~**

"Waduh…kita kepisah…"

"Sena, kita dimana?" Suzuna memeluk Sena *cieeeee* #plak

"Gatau Suzuna-chan," Balas Sena.

Mereka pun menaiki tangga, ke lantai empat.

"Ini lantai empat, liat tuh ada tulisannya," Kata Monta.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lantai pintu tertutup, hanya satu yang terbuka.

"Itu ruangan apa ya? yang terbuka hanya itu?" Bisik Suzuna.

"Mau dimasuki?"Bisik Monta.

"Nggak …" Bisik Sena.

Akhirnya mereka melawai ruangan itu sambil merem, soalnya mereka nggak mau melihat apa yang ada disana.

_**Dasar kau keong racun… baru kenal udah ngajak ti**_**-**

Suzuna mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Inline-sialan, kamu dilantai mana?"_

"You-nii! Kami dilantai empat," Kata Suzuna senang.

"_Tunggu disana, kalian jangan pindah-pindah, kami akan sulit mencari kalian,"_

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit….

"Hiruma-san dimana sih?"Sena mulai kesemutan.

_**Dasar kau keong racu-**_

"Halo Mamo-nee chan?"Suzuna mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Suzuna, si trio ha-ha sama Musashi pake acara gila lagi!"_

"Mamo-nee, kamu sama siapa?"

"_Hiruma, trio haha sama Musashi!"_

"Oke,kami tunggu yah!"

Suzuna, Sena, Monta dan Taki pun kembali menunggu, tiba tiba saja...

pintu ruangan terbuka dan keluarlah nenek lampir, mumi, suster ngesot, pocong, dan lainnya.

"GYAAAA!"

Mau tak mau, mereka pun kabur. kalau author disana juga pasti ambil langkah seribu!

* * *

**~Di tempar Hiruma dll~**

"Huuhhh…kalian mau bukti apa kalau aku sama manager sialan itu asli!"

"Emmhh…kalian harus nyebutin siapa eyeshield 21!" Kata Musashi.

"SENA!" Jawab Mamori dan Hiruma barengan. *citcitciuiiit…*

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke lantai disana kosong.

"Huuhhh…mereka pasti sudah pindah! Kutelepon sajalah!:Kata Hiruma mendengus kesal.

"_Halo You-nii?"_

"Kalian dimana?"

"_Lantai 5!"_

"Oke,kalian tunggu disana!"

Akhirnya mereka semua naik kelantai ,tampak Sena, Suzuna, Taki dan Monta dikejar kejar oleh para hantu, anehnya setelah meliat seringai devil Hiruma,hantu hantu itu ngibrit. Hiruma hebat ya! *prok..prok..prok*

"Hahh… hahh... hahh…"

"Cepet,kita turun kebawah! Dasar memalukan!" Kata Hiruma tanpa ampun.

Yah, dihotel Sena dkk ditembaki habis-habisan oleh the commander of the hell. Untung gak mati yah!

* * *

**~perjalanan pulang~**

"Hahh… seru banget petualangan kita!" Suzuna menuliskan ceritanya di facebook.

"Kekekeke… kalian mau lagi?" Tawa Hiruma.

"Enggak! Aku kapok sama insiden Hotel Angker itu!" Jerit Sena lebay.

Akhirnya bus yang ditumpangi oleh Sena dkk pun meluncur meninggalkan hotel.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

****Hiruma: Sippp Pak Aki! Makasih udah manggilin org untuk jadi setan.

Pak Aki: Yo'e! Gak nyangka Deimon Devil Bats takut hantu. O iya mana honorku?

Hiruma: Nih! *memberi segepok uang*

Ternyata... hantu aneh yang mengejar Sena ulah Pak Aki!

**Behind The Scenes:**

**Readers: Apaan nih! Kirain Mamori dan Suzuna beneran ngilang!**

**Author: Sorry... hanya ini yang kepikiran... *masang puppy eyes***

**Readers: SERBUUUUUUU!**

**Author: Kyaaaaa!**

* * *

**Author :Kyaaa!akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Mamori :yah,kok aku meluk meluk Hiruma sih!**

**Author :Yang author kan gw,jadi ya suka-suka gw dooonnnkkk…**

**Mamori :yayayaya…akhir kata review this fic,ok? Flame, kritik, dan saran juga boleh!**


End file.
